Can't Buy Me Love
by Tess5
Summary: Rory gets bid on at an auction for school, TRory
1. Chapter 1

As an joint assignment in both history and pyschology, Rory is forced to participate in "slave day," in which she and a group of other students are auctioned off to the highest bidder for a week of enslavement.  
  
Must Include:  
- Tristan bidding a *lot* of money and winning Rory.  
- Lorelai protesting slave day, with a signs that have various catchy phrases on them.   
- Rory going on an obligatory date with Tristan.  
- Rory saying, "I am making a list of those who are snickering, and am preparing appropriate retribution."  
- Rory humming "You're so vain..." and Tristan objecting to it and Rory finishing, "You probably think this song is about you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Can't Buy Me Love

  
  
  
  


Rory groaned as Ms. Simmons, her history teacher, told the class about 

their next assignment. She called it "an opportunity to evaluate the lives of those who were treated as property because of their skin color." The students referred to it as the notorious Slave Day.

A group of students would be chosen to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for a week of enslavement. Rory dreaded the very thought of being bid on, but of course she had been chosen as one of the lucky auction items. As the bell rang ending her class, Rory grabbed her books and headed home to tell her mother what had been bestowed upon her.

******

  
  


"Let me get this straight." Lorelai Gilmore sat in Luke's Diner holding a cup of coffee and discussing Rory's day. "They are going to put YOU up auction!?" She almost giggled it.

"Mom, get a grip. This really isn't funny! I have to be a slave to someone for an entire WEEK!!!" Rory yelled. 

"Your right." Lorelai said. "This is morally wrong!"

"Yes, now you get it." 

"I'm going to start a rumble!"

"Maybe not," Rory said. "Be serious for a second."

"Oh, you don't think I'm serious? I am. I'm going to start a rumble with pretty signs and marching! It'll be fun." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke," Rory replied.

"Not a chance. Hey Luke, I'm starting a protest against Slave Day at Rory's school, wanna come?" Lorelai asked him. Luke looked up from the counter his brown eyes glaring into Lorelai's. 

"No." He said simply. Lorelai put on her best puppy dog face and approached him.

"Why not?"

"I don't participate in any town events."

"This isn't a town event. It's a Chilton event!" She told him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He replied. Lorelai smiled, and she and Rory left the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay this chapter has like 70 words I know, but this was originally one big story and I'm just splitting it up, so don't fret, the other chapters aren't this short

  
  
  
  


"Okay class!" Ms. Simmons called out. "This is how it's going to work." She began rambling on to the class about how slave day was going to work. Rory tried not to pay any attention as she glared pointedly out to window. Rory couldn't believe what she saw. Getting up from her seat, Rory grabbed the bathroom pass and left the room.

Traveling as quickly as she could toward the front of the school, Rory wondered how this could be happening to her. She glanced out the front doors only to see her mother, Ms. Patty, Sookie, and Jackson, parading around the front of the school with signs reading such things such as: "Our kids are our slaves, not yours!" And "Stop slave day, do the work by yourself!" It was obvious to Rory that her mother had spent about 30 seconds at the most thinking of her slogans. Making sure that nobody saw her, Rory opened the door to the school and called to her mother.

"What are you doing?" She called out.

"Protesting. I told you that I was going to!" Lorelai called back. Rory rolled her eyes as she looked at her mother standing in Chilton's courtyard.

"Give it up mom, I know you don't really care. Go back to work." Rory told her mother.

"Fine, if you don't want my help then I'll just let somebody bid on you!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter. She rounded up the others and they left the yard mumbling to each other. Rory, remembering that she was supposed to be in class ran back inside the building to finish off the school day.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Rory was up next to be auctioned off. She stepped up on the stage and stared out at all the people sitting in their seats. As they saw Rory step up, a couple of boys hooted at her. Rory was panicked. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she stood absolutely still waiting for someone to speak.

The auctioneer called out, "Rory Gilmore... the auction will begin at 100 dollars."

100 dollars? Rory wondered. She knew that most of the Chilton kids were rich, but who would pay 100 dollars for her? A kid raised his hand, followed by another, and another. Soon the auction was up to 900 dollars. Rory was shocked, but not as shocked as she would be by what followed. Tristan DuGrey stood up and said "1,500 dollars." Rory's mouth dropped open, why would anyone, especially Tristan, pay that much money for her? The auctioneer was just about to get to three when another boy stood up. 

"3,000 dollars." He said. 

"10,00 dollars." Tristan yelled out. The entire room fell silent.

"Sold!" Yelled the auctioneer. Tristan walked up to Rory and helped her off the stage. She shook her head in anger as she left the room.

  
  
  
  


Rory sat in the kitchen talking to her mother and Lane. "So, how much did you go for?" Lane asked. Rory lifted up her head.

"10,000 dollars." She said quietly. Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

"Who would pay 10,000 dollars for you, well, anyone?" Lorelai asked. 

"Tristan DuGrey." Rory whispered. Lorelai and Lane held back from laughing the best that they could. Rory glared at them.

"Hey, I am making a list of those who are snickering, and am preparing appropriate retribution!" Rory yelled at them. They held up their arms in defense. 

"We aren't laughing." Lane responded. Rory rolled her eyes at her and looked over at her mother. Her face was turning red.

"Oh, just go ahead and laugh before your face turns blue." Rory told her mother. She got up from the table and left the room.

  
  


The next day at school, Tristan approached Rory at her locker. "Hey Mary." He said to her. "Looks like your life is in my hands for the next week." Rory looked at him in disgust. She couldn't believe that she had to do whatever he said. 

"So what do you want Tristan?" She asked him. He smiled at her. His cool blue eyes shining into hers.

"I want to take you to dinner." He told her. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Pick me up at 7." Rory slammed her locker and left for English class.

  
  



End file.
